<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Polar Bear by Tomoka0013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248672">Happy Birthday Polar Bear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013'>Tomoka0013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Enthusiastic Blow Job, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Somnophilia, cum slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sub-Zero’s birthday and you give him a delightful present of waking him up with a blow job. </p><p>I refuse to apologize for this, it’s self-indulgent, blow job, cock/cum slut fantasies wrapped up in a First Person POV Reader Insert. Bi-Han deserves a wonderful birthday present like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Reader, Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s), Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Polar Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             I yawn softly as Noob Saibot untangles himself from me as he gets out of bed, his movement rousing me from my slumber. Groggily I open my eyes and begin to speak before I’m silenced with a calloused, black finger pressed to my lips.</p><p>               “I’ll be back later, I have some business to attend to in the Netherrealm,” he whispers, fingers ghosting over my protesting lips. “Go back to sleep,” the wraith rasps as he stokes my hair affectionately and sinks into an inky portal, disappearing from my sight.</p><p>               “But it’s your birthday,” I pout as I’m finally able to protest once he’s gone, I sigh and pull the electric blanket up over my shoulders before snuggling closer to Bi-Han, doing my best to ignore the chill of his body. I manage to doze on and off for maybe another half an hour before giving up and deciding for better or worse that I was awake. The peculiar thing, however; is that Bi-Han is still fast asleep, I smile as I gaze at his peacefully sleeping face, so much has changed over the years. He used to sleep so lightly, any noise, or movement would wake him immediately and he would be ready to fight. Now though, now he’s sprawled out in our Californian King, hair messy and disheveled as he breathes deeply and soundly. I smile, he’s always handsome but there’s something particularly alluring about him when he’s not on edge or when he doesn’t have his ever-present cock-sure grin plastered on his face, when he’s just him.</p><p>               I run my fingers through his short, ebony locks, brushing them gently out of his eyes, his nose twitches a bit but he’s still sleeping, “hmmmm I wonder,” I muse to myself as a deliciously wicked idea crosses my mind. I press a soft kiss to Bi-Han’s cold lips before trailing featherlight kisses down his gorgeously toned body, careful not to linger in one place too long lest it rouses him from his slumber. I make my way down to his boxers briefs, the pesky fabric trying to hinder me, but I’m more persistent. I carefully reach into the slit of the garment and coax his long, thick cock out into the open. I can feel my mouth watering at the sight of it, he’s not even hard and all I can think about is how much I need that cold and velvety dick in between my soft, plump lips. I hold back a whine as I press my thighs together, trying to ignore my aching arousal as my mouth descends on him, pulling his cold member into my hot mouth. I can’t help but hum happily around his length as I test the weight of it against my tongue, guiding his cock deeper into my mouth until my nose is pressed against his firm, toned stomach, a reasonably easy feat when he’s soft, but quite the accomplishment if his cock was proudly standing at attention. A shiver runs through my body as my tongue slowly drags along the underside of his still flaccid length, I swallow reflexively before hollowing out my cheeks to suck softly, careful not to overdo it, I don’t want the fun to be over so soon. Almost immediately I bury my nose into his stomach as far as I can again, his well-kept patch of pubic hair tickling my nostrils, threatening to make me sneeze, but I can’t help it, his cock is such a heady, delicious treat to me that I just want as much of it as I can. It’s so cold and heavy against my tongue, starting to swell in my mouth as Bi-Han’s arousal grows, reluctantly I pull back to take a deeper breath.</p><p>               His hips cant up subconsciously, as though they’re desperate to get more of the wet heat my eager mouth offers, I pull back fully to suck on the head of Bi-Han’s cock, delighting to find a drop of precum already glistening from the tip of his half hard cock. My tongue darts out before I even realize what’s happening, gathering up the slightly bitter fluid, the taste might have been somewhat off putting when we first got together, when I was inexperienced but being with Bi-Han years now the taste only excites me more. I nibble lightly and suck at the small slit, greedily wanting more before swirling my tongue deftly around the head of his velvety cock, loving how silken it feels. For such a deadly warrior even, he has his soft spots. Luckily for me though he doesn’t stay soft for long and before I know it, I feel him swelling fully in my mouth. I moan around his length, I probably should learn how to control myself, but I can’t, not when his cock is halfway down my throat, threatening to cut off my air supply, making me dizzy with arousal. I relax my throat in a practiced motion as my shaking hands find his cold hips and I manage to squeeze a bit more of him into the tight confines of my mouth. My tongue undulates along the underside of his cock, as my senses are flooding with nothing but the smell and taste of Bi-Han’s cock, it’s so cold and icy and tastes salty and clean, with maybe a hint of the scent of his soap and fresh fallen snow clinging to his frigid skin, it’s addicting. My fingernails dig into the palm of my hand as I try and resist the urge to finger myself while sucking him off, chastising myself that his was a birthday surprise for him, that today was all about him, but fuck he was making it hard with the way his cock pulses and twitches in my mouth.</p><p>               Suddenly I freeze as I feel him shift and mumble something that sounds like my name, as groggy, confused blue-ish brown eyes flutter open. He blinks a few times in confusion as he looks down at me in between his legs, his huge cock buried in my eager mouth and he lets out a low groan of arousal at the sight before him. His groan is music to my ears, it’s soft moments, intimate moments like this I cherish so dearly. In moments like this he’s not Sub-Zero, he lets down that wall of frigid ice that keeps everyone at bay and I get to see the real man behind the mask, my Bi-Han. I can’t help but feel the thrill of exhilaration as he licks his lips before they part ever so slightly and he calls my name a little more intelligibly this time, and I find his icy fingers entwinned in my hair. “Wha?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.</p><p>               I don’t answer him, I let my actions be my answer as I begin to bob my head enthusiastically along his spit-soaked length. I no longer have to worry about waking him up, so I finally give into the urge to moan loudly around his cock as I force him farther down my throat, it burns, it aches, I have to fight the urge to not gag, but I don’t care. I mewl happily as a second strong hand firmly grasps my hair, Bi-Han’s icy grip pulls my head back a bit, I’m about to start protesting before his hips buck up into my warm, wet mouth. My eyes flutter shut as he slowly thrusts in and out of my mouth, using it the same way he would my pussy, filling my mouth with deep, slow strokes. It shouldn’t excite me as much as it does, but my panties are soaked through and I can feel my want dripping down my thighs as his cock hits the back of my throat.</p><p>               “Tā mā de, look at you,” he lets out a contented sigh as his hand cups my hollowed cheek before running his thumb around my cheekbone affectionately. “What did I do to get to wake up like this? Shit, don’t stop, it feels so good” he praises. Bi-Han’s lip curl up into a pleasured snarl as his cock sinks all the way into my tight throat and I’m once again fighting back the urge to sneeze as dark hairs assault my nose. He keeps his pace slow for a while, enjoying the heat and pressure of my mouth as he lazily rolls his hips up to meet my mouth, it doesn’t stay slow and gentle for long though. Soon, he’s gripping my hair harder, demanding my head move swifter to keep up with the demand of his thrusting hips.</p><p>               I whimper from his words of praise as my eyes water while I fight back my gag reflex, I ignore my discomfort and focus solely on pleasing my cryomancer. I gurgle and moan wantonly around his length as I keep pace with him, relishing in the rough pace we’ve naturally fallen into, saliva dripping down my chin as his cock slips down my throat over and over making me dizzier and dizzier with need and lack of oxygen. I lick and suck him as best as I can as his enormous cock slips in and out of my swollen, puffy lips, it’s a sensation I never want to end but at the same time all I can think of is his thick, cold cum coating my throat and mouth. I shudder again at the thought and turn my eyes up to his now ice blue ones, silently pleading with him to finish in my mouth as my hands claw impatiently at his hips.</p><p>               It’s as though he can read my mind, “hmm I guess since you’ve been such a good girl, I’ll give you a treat,” Bi-Han grits out, his words heavy with lust. His breathing is labored as he keeps thrusting his huge cock in and out of the impossibly tight confines of my throat, pushing me past my own limits of arousal. One of his cold hands finds its way to my mouth as his thumb pushes its way inside my mouth, pressing down firmly on my molars forcing my mouth open even more than it already is. “Fuck, you look so good like this, your pretty little mouth stretched so wide around my dick like that,” he growls, forcing his cock all the way down my aching throat, holding it there as my tongue frantically laves the underside of his velvety shaft, desperate to please him. I can feel my chin becoming glossy with saliva as his thumb keeps my mouth open wide and I’m unable to keep up with him entirely, too caught up in enjoying being used to continue to focus on doing a good job.</p><p>               I hear him groan my name as the grip on my hair tightens painfully, I squeeze my eyes shut as the first cold spurt of cum splashes against my tongue and I’m instantly grateful Bi-Han was paying enough attention to make sure he came in my mouth. It’s cold and salty, bitter but in a good way, I can’t help but moan loudly as I swallow around his cock as best as his thumb allows me. My reward is short lived though as I’m only able to get one more good mouthful before I find myself yanked away from his twitching cock. I’m about to protest and pout and even throw a fit before I’m at a loss for words as I see Bi-Han. A light blush of exertion colors his handsome face, his lower lip caught tightly between his teeth, body tense and taught, his muscles bulging from beneath his slightly tanned skin, as his hand strokes his cock a few more times. “Oh fuck, yes, please, Bi-Han” I whine his name pitifully as I find myself begging him, mesmerized by the glorious sight before me as my mouth falls open wide, tongue sticking out of my mouth, impatiently waiting for him to finish entirely.</p><p>               “Such a good girl,” he growls out before splashing the rest of his release mostly in my waiting mouth, but still managing to get it all over my cheeks and chin, mingling with my saliva making a complete and utter mess of me.</p><p>               I practically squeal with delight as the thick, cold liquid hits my tongue, I roll it around in my mouth for a moment or two savoring the unique taste of my cryomancer before opening my mouth wide to show him what a good job I did. Bi-Han just grins lazily and strokes my head, praising me softly in Chinese as I finish cleaning myself up. Making sure I don’t miss a drop, slowly and deliberately licking my fingers clean as I scoop the cold, thick globs of cum off my cheeks. “Happy Birthday Bi-Han,” I whisper softly before pressing a light kiss to his softening dick.</p><p>               He just grins down at me for a moment before I find myself yanked up against the pillows, caged under his cold, hard body, “I hope that was just the beginning of my birthday surprises,” he teases as I can feel his cock already springing back to life, pressing against my hip as I wrap my arms around his cold neck and smile seductively.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>